furymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Fury Trivia
Fury marks the first time a genuine Tiger I tank has been used in the production of a WWII film. Fury features "Tiger 131" from the UK's Bovington Tank Museum, the only fully functioning Tiger tank in the world. *All outfits and weapons in the film were real and acquired from museums around the world. *Shia LaBeouf pulled out his own tooth, cut his own face and did not shower during filming. *Brad Pitt and Shia LaBeouf almost fought Scott Eastwood because he was spitting chewing tobacco onto the back of the Fury tank. Pitt said to Eastwood in the middle of a take: "You are going to clean that shit up". LaBeouf backed him up because he too was upset that Eastwood was spitting on the set that they had to spend months in. Pitt and LaBeouf later discovered that it was actually in the script that Eastwood spit tobacco onto the tank, and they apologized. *Wardaddy is in his 50s and the average age of the WWII combat soldier is 26. It has been suggested by some fans that Wardaddy is really a WWI veteran who reinlisted to fight the Germans again in WWII. This makes sense because of his age and how he already knows the German language. *It has been reported that Shia LaBoeuf became a Christian while filming 'Fury'. LaBoeuf's actual words were, "I found God during Fury. I became a Christian man, and not in a fucking bullshit way - in a very real way. I could have just said the prayers that were on the page, but ... it's a full-blown exchange of heart, a surrender of control." He commented that talking with Brad Pitt, who grew up in a conservative Christian home but rejected Christianity, and with David Ayers, the Christian director of 'Fury', helped crystallise his thinking. *Brad Pitt's famous line "Ideals are peaceful, history is violent", was an ad-lib. *At age 50, Brad Pitt is much older than the average noncommissioned officer in WWII, who would likely be in his early to mid 20s. Considering his age, choice of sidearm, and long service record mentioned in the film, it's entirely possible that his character is also a WWI veteran. This may explain why his character knew the German Language before WW II started as stating in the beginning of the movie. *The cast underwent a rigorous month long course of boot camp, in which the final test was manning a real tank during a combat exercise. Despite being considerably older than his cast mates, Brad Pitt made sure that he participated in all of the physical training alongside the other actors. *Fury is about the U.S. 2nd Armored division. The 2nd Armored is also known as "Hell on Wheels". *Two brands of cigarettes are used in this movie, Lucky Strike and Camel. If someone was required to be seen smoking during a scene, they could either choose a herbal version or a real cigarette with the filter removed. The herbal cigarettes burnt away after approx 1 minute. The cigar being smoked by the Infantry Battalion Doctor during surgery is a genuine Cuban, as were all other cigars. *Writer and director David Ayer had the actors fight each other on set before shooting scenes to tighten their bond. *Brad Pitt's and Jon Berthal's haircuts in the film weren't formal haircuts for soldiers in the World War II-era. But, tampered looks like theirs were popular among soldiers with a lot of combat experience, who most likely did it themselves. *The Assault Rifle carried by Brad Pitt is a German made Sturmgewehr 44 also known as a StG 44. *The cut Bible has on his face is real. Shia Labeouf self inflicted it each time it was necessary to add another layer of realism to his performance. *The Main Shermans used in Fury were : Fury M4A2 76mm HVSS from Bovington Tank Museum, M4A2 75mm VVSS from Tay Restorations, M4A2 76mm HVSS from Jeep Sud Est, M4A4 75MM VVSS from Adrian Barrell, M4A1 76mm VVSS. *The musical piece played by Norman on the piano and sung by Emma is called,"Virgin Slumber Song." *There is various Nazi memorabilia in Fury. One such example are five medals seen during the opening scene, hung up, clinking and dangling like Christmas ornaments. They are the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, 25 Year Faithful Service Medal (civil service), Eastern Front Medal, War Merit Cross 2nd Class, and lastly, the Cross of Honor of the German Mother. *Actually, the term "86" to denote something broken goes back way before WW2 with a number of possible sources, including US Navy designation codes and electrical-circuit coding from a locked-out (that is inoperable) circuit, said to be "86". The term 86 comes from a new england restaurant that listed their menu items by number. Item 86 was almost always unavailable and eventually became a fast way to say something was out or unavailable. *In one scene you can clearly see Shia LaBeouf smoking an American Spirit cigarette due to its distinct logo printed on the paper. *This is not the first time Jon Bernthal has played a character in a WWII setting. He portrayed Marine Sergeant Manny Rodriguez in the award-winning HBO miniseries "The Pacific". *Wardaddy's sidearm is a Smith & Wesson M1917, issued primarily in WWI to supplement the standard issue Colt M1911A1, which was in short supply. They were also issued on a limited basis to second-line and non-deployed troops during WWII. *Despite this film being about Nazi oppression, the producers used security men with Rottweiler dogs to intimidate members of the public into not taking photographs of filming from perfectly legal public footpaths. *The song the SS troops are singing while they march to attack the crossroads is a actual SS march song entitled Marschiert in Feindesland. *The Sherman tanks seen in this movie were considered the weakest of tanks at that time period. Matter of fact, it could not pierce the armour of the Tiger tanks head on. *In a opening scene, a superior says he thought he'd never see Wardaddy alive again. He responds "The devil watches over his own" perhaps a reference to one of Pitt's past movies "The devil's own" *When asking Norman where he is from on his acquaintance with the Fury crew, Norman attempts to say Pittsburgh, but is stopped short by Travis. Logan Lerman was previously in "Perks of Being a Wallflower," filmed in Pittsburgh. *Despite the dramatic ending, in recognition of armored servicemen it should be mentioned that the ordnance battalion attached to the 2nd armored division would have had "fury" cleaned, painted inside, patched, repaired, and reissued in about 48 hours. Category:Browse Category:Media Category:Military